Maria Angelus
"Hello. Please get out of my way." Backstory (In progress) Appearance A Chaotic Angel with 6 wings of Flame. She wears A holy dress. she doesnt appear to have a Halo on her head. She has green eyes and silver hair, like some of her sisters Personality A Pure, Caring, Unpredictable Chaotic Angelic being, she suffers from Mood swings, and her CE makes it so that everytime she changes mood, she also changes her primary fetish and losing the old one. Out of all her sisters, she is the most Short tempered, and is the one that specializes in manipulating Fury Fighting Style She uses her father's techniques in battle, and Utilizes every moveset and tactic, and even improved on the fighting style on her own way Abilities Enhanced Physical Abilities: She has increased Physical Abilities that she gets from Chaotic Energy, allowing her to do feats normal humans cant. such as crushing diamonds into dust Calm Mind & Enhanced Reaction Time: After spending a lot of years in mental training and meditation, She has learned to be more alert and reduced the amount of fear and panic that normal humans have. she also improved her reaction time, reacting to certain situations more quickly than a normal person Increased Regeneration: She gained this ability from her angel power in her bloodline, making her heal quickly under seconds Instant Silent Teleportation AKA Blink: She has the ability to instantly teleport anywhere without making a sound, nor a single flash. This is one of her most useful move in fights, it appears to have a long range, but it uses a lot of Mana. Elemental Manipulation/Magic - 'This ability is Self Explanatory. '''Unpredictability -' She has the Ability to be completely Unpredictable. 'Weather Manipulation - '''She likes using this ability, she has the ability to change the weather by applying Chaotic Energy to it, its proven useful only on Picnics however.. '''Corruption Manipulation -' She gets stronger around Corrupted beings. she also can manipulate Chaotic energy and DE to corrupt people or remove corruption. she rarely uses this move however, only if she needs to remove corruption 'Powers of Fury -' Drawing on the powers of her own Repressed Dark Side, she can use various Abilities without at the cost of Losing her Purity * '''Fury Psych Shield - Fury allows her to withstand or Block various Psychic magic and even mind control * Life Force (Ki) Manipulation - She can manipulate her life force and use it in her Advantage * Berzerk - This allows her to increase her strength, agility and speed at the cost of being more vulnerable to attacks * Fury Repress - This allows her to make someone more peaceful by absorbing their rage and violent tendencies when able Energy Drain -''' She has the ability to Consume or Drain a Person's energy, adding it to her own for more power or convert it to Chaotic Energy or Holy Energy 'Deflect -' She has the ability to Deflect almost every kind of Magic, including Curses using Chaotic or Holy Energy. '''Negate - She has the ability to Negate Magic and/or Energies using her Chaotic or Holy Energy Weapons * CE weapons - She can manipulate Chaotic energy to create any weapon she prefers for any kind of battle. she hasnt mastered it yet and large weapons can take time to form. She also prefers mixing in Holy energy in the weapons * Fury Weapons - She can use Fury to create weapons, these have the effect of weakening someone's defenses and can sometimes even add the effect of tranquil to her opponent, making them less likely to continue the fight * Shield of Resonance - She carries a shield that helps surpress or enhance her Fury. this is actually her main weapon, it seems resistant to every element, and never rusts. it also can use CE to reflect or negate magic. Category:Characters